


Dimo's Birthday

by Arztwolf



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: Anal, Birthday, Foreplay, Lube, M/M, Multi, Orgy, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3101825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dimo thinks no one remebered his birthday, boy was he wrong. Oggie and Maxim have a surprise for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dimo's Birthday

Dimo’s Birthday

It was 10:00pm and no one had said so much as a “Happy Birthday!” to him. Since he had been made a General he had seen very little of the other three and had started to miss them dearly. He missed having someone to talk to who would actually listen, someone who cared. He also missed the nights spent sprawled across each other’s bodies on long, cold winter nights. Now all he had was a flimsy sheet and a rough scratchy blanket. He missed the warmth, the nearness of them.  
He got up from his table in the nearly empty mess hall, the only other table occupied by a group of new recruits. He heard their laughter and it made him feel worse. As he slowly trudged back to his room he blinked away tears.  
He came to his door and paused before opening it. Had he heard something, was someone else in the hallway with him? He looked both ways, but saw no one. He shrugged and was about to open his door when purple hands with long claws settled on his hips. He spun around and found himself face to face with Maxim. “Happy birthday, brodder.” Maxim said coyly. Dimo reached out and ran his fingers through Maxim’s long, silky hair. “Let’s go some vere more private”, Maxim whispered while leading Dimo in by his vest.  
When Maxim shut the door, Dimo turned in shock to find Oggie sitting on his bed surrounded by candles. Oggie, who was wearing nothing but a fur blanket. “Ognian!”, gasped Dimo, “Vot are hyu doink here?” “Hy come to celebrate you birthday, brodder.”, purred Ognian seductively.  
Before Dimo could take it all in, Maxim had pushed him over to the bed. “Sit down und gets comfortable”, said Maxim as he pulled off Dimo’s boots. Oggie reached over and started pulling his vest and shirt off, having already flung his hat up onto the bed post. When Maxim’s hands reached his belt, Dimo timidly said , “Hy'm not ready for diz.”. Both of them looked at him and he went on to explain, “Hy never done diz before. Hy only slept vit vomen.” He looked away from the others in embarrassment. They had planned a surprise for him and he was being a chicken.  
Maxim put his arm around Dimo and consoled him, “Ve help hyu. Oggie und me vill show hyu vot to do. Everyone has to shtart somevere.” Maxim looked at Dimo who nodded yes. Oggie crawled behind him and started massaging his shoulders and neck. He felt the tension just melt from him and he allowed Maxim to push him back onto the bed. Oggie started on his pants and in no time Dimo was lying naked on the bed.  
Maxim got down in front of Dimo and spread his legs. Dimo jerked when he felt the tip of Maxim’s tongue on the head of his cock. “Ho my Got!” ,Dimo breathed has Maxim kept licking him. Oggie bent over and drew him into a long kiss while his hands played with Dimo’s nipples. When Maxim took him all in, he about passed out. He started to thrust his hips and Maxim pulled off with a wet smacking sound that almost sent him over the edge. “Ve don't vant diz to end to quickly”, said Maxim as he licked his lips.  
“Get onto you hunds und knees und shtick you ass in de air.” Maxim said while Oggie stripped him. Oggie, who by that point had lost the blanket and was rock hard. Dimo obeyed, but blushed at feeling so exposed. Oggie then walked over to a closet and took an unused candle from a box. On the way back to the bed he selected a jar from a bag he had brought. While he was doing that, Maxim had climbed onto the bed and started kissing and nibbling Dimo’s lips. "Oggie iz gon to fuck hyu, vile hyu fuck me." He said breathlessly between kisses. Dimo could think of nothing better as he continued to make out with Maxim.  
“Thiz vill be cold at firsht.” Oggie said has he scooped some of the stuff from the jar and smeared it on Dimo’s ass and between his legs. Dimo squirmed at the unaccustomed attention that part of his body was getting and part of him was scared of what was coming next. “Thiz vill feel veird at firsht, bot hyu gets used to it" Oggie told him as he slowly inserted the candle he had liberally coated with the stuff. After he got used to it, Dimo relaxed and pushed his butt higher into the air. Oggie slowly pulled it out and then pushed it back in, the minute it hit Dimo’s prostate he moaned and pushed back. Oggie quickened his pace and Dimo was squirming and moaning louder and louder. Much to Dimo’s chagrin Oggie stopped and set the candle and a the jar in front of him and pointed to Maxim. Maxim turned around and presented his ass to Dimo. He scooped up some of the gel and coated the purple Jager’s ass and cock with the cold gel. Maxim squirmed and whimpered a little. Dimo then coated the candle and pressed it against Maxim’s hole. Maxim pushed back and glared at Dimo when he teased him with it. Dimo quickly pressed it in and Maxim jerked and let out a loud moan. Dimo fucked him with the candle for several minutes before he begged him to stop. Dimo removed the candle and Oggie started to lube his cock with a hungry look on his face.  
Oggie got behind Dimo and rubbed his back for several minutes to make sure he was relaxed. He looked at Dimo who nodded for him to start. Oggie slowly pushed the tip in while Dimo did the same to Maxim. While Maxim squirmed and moaned, Dimo reached around and got a hold of his cock. Oggie quickly picked up the pace with Dimo let the momentum carry him with Maxim. Both him and Maxim where moaning and crying out with each thrust. Dimo tried to stop the embarrassing sound he was making, Jagermonsters won’t supposed to cry and whimper like a puppies. But that feeling evaporated when he saw Maxim looking like he was going to melt into a puddle. With the added hand job Maxim was slowly coming undone. “Ho, Dimo, don't schtop, please don't schtop. ” he panted out as he squirmed and pushed his ass higher to give Dimo more access.  
Maxim came first, screaming out Dimo’s name and collapsing in a heap. Oggie an Dimo lasted several more minutes, with Dimo still pounding into Maxim’s twitching ass. Dimo came so hard he almost blacked out and then he heard Oggie moan behind him. After which they joined Maxim in a heap.  
After they had cleaned up (the fur blanket they had kneeled on was probably beyond help), all three climbed into the bed and snuggled together. Dimo was in the middle with Oggie and Maxim on either side. Maxim turned to Dimo and said, "Ve hef been poshted here vit hyu, zo hyu vill never be alone again. Happy Birthday, brodder." After that Dimo gave him a long kiss, with Oggie nibbling and kissing his neck. As the other two dropped off to sleep, Dimo smiled happily as his eyes slowly closed.


End file.
